The present invention relates to conveyors. More particularly, the present invention relates to connecting bar assemblies for conveyors.
In general, conveyors support products through a fixture configured so that the products hang downwardly below the fixture and conveyor. The movable portions of the conveyor (conveyor chain, trolleys, etc.) are positioned to lie above the product which can lead to product contamination by oil, grease, dust, etc. dropping onto the product being conveyed.
Some conveyors support products through a fixture configured so that the products are positioned to lie vertically above the fixture and conveyor. However, these conveyors invert a conventional conveyor so that a power slot of the conveyor opens upwardly toward the product being conveyed. The upwardly-opening power slot permits various substances and items to be received into the conveyor which can cause the conveyor to be damaged. For example, when products are conveyed through a wash station, water can flood the conveyor chain and wash needed lubricating oil off of the conveyor chain; when products are being conveyed through a painting/coating station, paint and powder can enter the conveyor and build up on the conveyor chain; and at any time, foreign objects such as nuts and bolts can enter the conveyor and jam the conveyor track.
What is needed is a connecting bar assembly for use with a conveyor that connects to the conveyor through a downwardly-opening power slot and supports products being conveyed so that they are positioned to lie above the conveyor. Because the connecting bar supports the products being conveyed in this manner, substances cannot fall into the power slot to damage the conveyor and oil, grease, etc. from the conveyor cannot fall onto the product being conveyed.
According to the present invention, a conveyor is provided that includes a power mechanism housing, a power mechanism, a linkage, and a connecting bar. The power mechanism housing is formed to include a power slot. The power mechanism is positioned to lie in the power mechanism housing. The linkage includes a first end coupled to the power mechanism and a second end spaced apart from the first end. One of the linkage and power mechanism is positioned to extend through the power slot. The connecting bar is coupled to the second end of the linkage and configured to support a product at a position wherein the power mechanism is positioned to lie between the power slot formed in the power mechanism housing and the product.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.